DC/DC converters are widely used to step from an input voltage level to an output voltage level that may be higher or lower than the input voltage. These converters generally use pulse-width modulated MOSFET switches to convert one DC voltage to another with minimal power loss. Protecting the MOSFET switches and other circuit components from destructive overcurrent conditions is necessary to ensure reliable and safe operation.